Always Away
by olivia40201
Summary: Everyone has been working a case for four straight days!Elliot and Olivia have been in a Relationship for 3 months.With this case load things have been tough they've been trying to keep there relationship strong but its been hard can they keep it strong?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this During study hall came out pretty well if u ask me!**

***Disclaimer: Dont we all want legal rights? over them? Seriously??Sucks i dont either***

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**16th Precinct-**

**Spetember 15,2009**

There has been three girls kidnapped for 2 days.

No one knows where they were taken or took them.

_

first girl was only five years old, last seen playing on the

playground at school, around lunch time. She had blond striaght

hair just below the waste. she had green eyes she was very short for her age.

Loved to jumprope and play hopscotch. she turned up yesterday at 5:30pm

wearing her pink dress she was last seen in and her white shose were coverd in dirt.

Dectives found out she went missing with same out fit on. The last time her teacher saw her she had her hair in a pony tail and she was playing hopscotch. Her name was Alexis Ray Youngs. Everyone was devistated when they found her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Elliot, why dont you go lay down. you've been up for along time." Captain tells Elliot after taking s drink of his coffee.

" I cant, Not until we find the other two girls." Elliot says opening Alexis's file to see if she has something in common with the others.

"come on Elliot i'm thinking of going to lay down for a while as well. They'll wake us up if something new comes in." Olivia replies pulling out of his chair.

" ok but only for a few mintues." He anwser taking her hand and walking uo to the cribs.

**-2 hours later- **

" hey Fin where are the two love birds?" jon asks taking a seat at his desk.

" last i new they were in the crib catchin' a few Zz's." Fin says throwing a paper ball in the trash.

" wanna do some spy work?" jon jokes pointing up stairs.

" sure why not could be fun.." fin says trying to sound smart.

Walking up the stairs, Minch and Fin slowly open the door just a bit

so they both could look in side.

"Awwww arent they cute!" Munch wispers laughing quietly.

_**Inside Elliot is on his back and Olvia is curld up next to him with**_

_**her head and left hand on his chest. Both looking comfertable in each others arms.**_

"think we should wake them?" Fin wispers looking at the couple sleep peacfully.

" No, they both have been extemely tierd let them sleep a couple more minutes." jon answers about to close the door when ADA Alex Cabot walks in the Squad room.

" Hey! What are you tow up to?" the ADA asks looking at two suspcious Detectives.

"Nothing Just thought it would be fun to spy on Elliot and Olivia." jon laughs walking back to his desk.

"Did you see any......" Alex was cut off as both El and Liv come out of the door

from the cribs.

"See what ?" Liv says seriously. then taking a seat at her desk.

"..........No Reply from anybody.

**_ ~Want me to keep going then hit for 4 reviews~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:we all want to own them but Dick wont give them up 'cause he knows there the best!

_ _

Time is getting shorter to find the last two girls.

Detectives are getting grump. Coffee is running out! People are getting fed up with much's weird ways of handeling everything. but the always tell himSHUT UP MUNCH

~Olivia's Pov~

i AM SO TIRED! I could pass out. I think my cycle is running late or maybe its the stress of this case I can't be sure but if i am pregnat then i need to buy a test later or when i have time but I need to figure out sooner or later if i might be or not! ~End Pov~

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Liv got something lets go!!" Elliot Yelled grabing his coat.~

-St. Anns

Hospital- "Were looking for a little girl that was brought in?" Olivia asks the

lady at the front.

" Oh the little one, shes right through here..very cute i must say."Doc says leading them to room 30A.

"Has she said anything?" Elliot asks looking through the window on the door intl the little girls' room.

"Nope! nothing not even a name, wont let anyone examine or touch her....her arm is sore i can tell but it maybe broken....See what you can from her.."doc says walking away.

"Liv why dont you go in alone maybe she'll talk."Elliot tells hr quietly.

" Sure she might talk if i go in alone...."she replies waking to the door.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

~Inside the room~

"her sweetheart my nae is Olivia can you tell me yours?" She asks the scared girl.

Ever so quietly she looks up and says"Anna-ann" then puts her head back down still holding her left arm.

"Anna-ann WOW! thats a pretty name wish i had a name like that...can you tell me how old you are?" Detective benson says taking a seat next to the tiny child.

very slowly she looks down at the Detectives waist and sees a gold badge she reaches out and touchs it with her right pointer finger running her finger over the badge...Olivia looks down and sees that she is looking at her badge...

"You want to hold my badge?" she asks quietly.

"can i?"

"Sure..." she unclips the badge and hands it to her the she looks up from the badge and says "Im 4."

"Olivia am I in trouble?" Anna says softly running her fingers over the bright gold badge.

" Why would you be?" Olvia asks softly.

"I dont wanna go home!" the girl screams and then curls up in a balll still holding the badge close to her heart like its her only life line left.

"Anna Why dont you wanna go home?"

"Because the bad man that killed Alexis is my my my............"

'she was cut off by someone screaming out in the hallway....

"Where the Fuck is my daughter. there is nothing wrong with that kid!!!" A guy yells.

"OH NO Olivia That is my Daddy you've got to hide me!" she screachs hiding with the badge still closely to her.

" I will Honey but who were you trying to say that Killed Alexis?" She asks her pulling her in her arms for comfert.

"Its him my daddy.." she cries more tears coming down her little cheeks.

"its ok just stay here and everything will be ok." she tells the small girl holding her close for her to feel safe. After a couple of minutes the comotion stops and Ellliot walks in the room...

"Hey you two ok in here?"Elliot asks them both out of breath walking in the room.

"Yea were good shes just shook up."

"Liv the Nurse wants to do the exame and get her arm checked out before she can go with us.." He tells her walking closer.

"Ok..Anna a Nurse wants to take a look at your arm to see if your ok and she wants to do something that is called a "Rape-Kit shes gonna see if your alright down there.. is that ok ?" Olivia asks making the child face her.

"Dddo they hhave to uuse any needels?" Anna wispers quietly her little body skaking.

"Nope not at all you just have put this gown on then it will be over before you you even know it."

in a tiny voice she was using earler she wispers"ok."

After the exame the doctor pulls Olivia aside and tells her everything she needs to know and says she will be in pain and that her wrist is broken in three places and she should wear that sling until she comes back in 2 months.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot&Olivia

Residence~

12:30am

~Olivia's pov~

I just took a Pregnacy test and it came out Positive! i've tooken two already and both came back Positive Elliot should be coming back soon and im nervous as hell! were both not ready for this also with the way this case is going. i just heard a key in the door....~End Pov~

"Hey liv where are you.?" Elliot calls walking into the appartment loking for Olivia.

"I'm in the bedroom El."she responds.

He walks into the bedroom and sees Olivia standing infront of the body length mirror robe undone under the robe she had on her long blue and brown cami,but she had it rolled up under her swollen breast. With her hands on her bellf looking at it and thniking about what its going to loo like once it gets bigger.

Elliot walks up behind her and wraps his hands around her tiny waist and puts his head on her shoulder looking at themselfs in the mirror.

"Hey Whatcha Doing.?" Elliot asks kissing her neck.

"El Im pregant just found out today..." she tells him tears atarting to flow down her face...

"really?" he says exidedly.

"Yeah.....El do you think were even ready for this i mean how are we gonna fing the last girl if i can't do feild work?" she asks him wiping her tears with the back of her right hand.

"I cant wait to see this belly pop out like a pop belly pig.....he tells her resting his hands on her belly just as soon as he dose she rest her hands over his inertwing there to gether......

"I Love you El."

"I love you to liv."

~Working on the next Chapter might be up Wesnday or Thursday..Im So exited my Sparkel Practis Starts October 3rd at 12pm!!!! And my group Most likely Will be Doing 3 Dances!!!!! So thats Why i posted 'Cause in so Exited!!!~


	3. SORRY

**_Im so extremly sorry for not posting anything lately things at home have gotten out of hand and i have been busy dancing sooooi've only been able to get on for soo long never long enough to post more chapters....maybe once this shit blows over i might be able to post more but i am extremly sorry i know its hard to forgive but its too much to explain on here...and too personal.........._**


End file.
